I'M SORRY
by Park Chanloey
Summary: Kebersamaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dari masa kecil membuat keduanya tanpa sadar saling membutuhkan dan saling bergantung satu sama lain. Hingga dengan perlahan namun pasti keduanya menyadari jika perasaan terlarang itu datang. "Maafkan aku tapi kita tidak bisa bersama." [CHANBAEK] WARN: YAOI/BL/BOYSLOVE/BOYXBOY/DRAMA/ROMANCE/TYPOs. RnR...


**Happy reading...**

 **I'M SORRY**

.

.

.

 **[CHANBAEK VERS]**

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 1**

Sosok laki-laki mungil dengan rambut hitamnya menggeliat pelan dibalik selimut hangatnya. Pagi sudah menjelang, suara kicau burung bahkan yang selalu bertengger diatas pohon samping rumah terdengar indah. Kedua mata sipitnya perlahan terbuka, namun hal pertama yang didapatinya adalah sebuah tangan yang melingkar kuat dipinggangnya.

"Chanyeol bangun." ucap Baekhyun dan mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan laki-laki yang kini masih terlelap disampingnya. Namun laki-laki itu masih enggan membuka mata terpejamnya, ia hanya bergumam dengan suara pelan. "Chan, astaga. Ini sudah jam enam pagi dan aku tidak mau mendapatkan hukuman mengelilingi lapangan seperti kemarin."

"Hm, lima menit lagi Baek."

"Bangun caplang." akhirnya Baekhyun berteriak tepat ditelinga lebar Chanyeol, membuat sosok yang tengah tertidur sontak langsung terbangun begitu saja. "Baek kau mau membuat ku tuli?"

Namun Baekhyun tidak menghiraukannya, setelah tidak ada tangan yang melingkar lagi dipinggangnya ia langsung melangkah kekamar mandi untuk bersiap memulai harinya. Sebelum pintu kamar mandi tertutup langkah kaki Baekhyun terhenti diambang pintu, "Bereskan tempat tidurku karena kau hanya menumpang dikamar ini!"

 **BLAM...**

Pintu kamar mandi yang tak berdosa akhirnya menjadi korban Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang mendengar bantingan pintu langsung mengelus dadanya karena setengah terkejut. Sebelum meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun, Chanyeol akhirnya merapihkan tempat tidur dengan sangat rapih seperti biasanya.

Ya, ini bukanlah untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidur dalam satu ranjang.

Setelah hampir lima belas menit Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan basah dengan handuk yang terlilit dipinggangnya, sedangkan sebelah tangannya sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Ia melangkah membuka lemari untuk mengambil seragam sekolah yang akan dipakainya hari ini.

\--e)(o--

Suara siulan terdengar membuat yang kini berada dimeja makan menolehkan tatapannya. Siwon yang tengah fokus membaca koran hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, begitupun dengan Seohyun yang tengah sibuk membaca majalahnya.

"Pagi appa, eomma."

"Pagi juga Chanyeol." sahut Seohyun dengan senyumannya yang hangat.

Laki-laki tinggi dengan telinganya yang lebar langsung duduk dikursi meja makan. Sebelah tangan Chanyeol mengambil selembar roti dan mengoleskan selai strawberry lalu menaruhnya diatas piring. Dan tidak lupa ia menuangkan susu strawberry kedalam gelas.

Ditengah-tengah sarapan ketiganya seseorang datang menyapa dengan suara cerianya seperti biasa dia ' _Baekhyun_ '. Laki-laki mungil dengan choker dan eyeliner membuatnya terlihat seksi menurut ' _Chanyeol_ '. Baekhyun duduk dan langsung melahap sarapannya, ia tahu betul siapa yang selalu menyiapkan sarapan paginya.

"Terimakasih, Caplang." ucapnya dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Setelah sarapannya selesai Chanyeol melangkah pergi meninggalkan meja makan. Hingga selang beberapa menit terdengar suara motor dari halaman rumah.

"Satu..." Seohyun mulai menghitung dengan tawa kecilnya.

"Dua..." lanjut Baekhyun.

"Dan ti..."

"Baek buruan atau kita akan terlambat." teriak Chanyeol dari luar.

"Ga..." lanjut Seohyun dengan kekehannya. Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan istri dan kedua anaknya setiap pagi.

"Iya." sahut Baekhyun dengan teriakannya dan menenggak susunya sebelum melangkah pergi.

.

.

Keduanya saat ini tengah berboncengan diatas motor. Jalanan yang tidak begitu ramai membuat Chanyeol bebas membawa motornya sesuka hati, sedangkan Baekhyun yang duduk dibelakang sebagai penumpang hanya memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat. Sesekali Baekhyun bahkan mengeluarkan cacian untuk Chanyeol, namun laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu jelas tidak menggubrisnya. Semakin Baekhyun melontarkan kekesalannya, semakin Chanyeol membawa motor dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk keduanya sampai diparkiran sekolah. Baekhyun langsung turun dan menyerahkan helm nya begitu saja dengan wajah yang ia tekuk. "Aku tidak mau berangkat bersama mu lagi, brengsek."

Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi mendengar kekesalan Baekhyun hanya terkekeh tak berdosa.

Hingga kekehannya terhenti saat tepukan seseorang dibahunya. "Kau hobi membuat Baekhyun mengumpat dipagi hari."

Chanyeol lagi-lagi terkekeh mendengar lontaran sahabatnya. "Itu sebuah semangat untuk ku, Sehun."

"Awas hati-hati kau bisa jatuh cinta dengan hyung mu sendiri." lontar laki-laki cantik dengan mata rusanya. Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar lontaran itu, "Jangan bercanda, Luhan."

\--e)(o--

Jam pelajaran sudah dimulai sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Baekhyun yang tengah kebosanan karena jam pelajarannya kosong akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar kelas. Ia membawa langkah kaki pelannya menelusuri setiap lorong kelas dan menuruni anak tangga, hingga sekitar hampir lima menit Baekhyun sampai ditempat tujuannya. Sebuah ruangan kedap suara dimana pas pintu terbuka cermin-cermin langsung terpampang.

Diruangan itu kosong tanpa siapapun.

Baekhyun pun akhirnya masuk.

Ia langsung menggerakan otot-ototnya hingga lemas sebagai pemanasan. Sebuah lagu Baekhyun putar ' _Monster - Exo_ '. Gerakannya begitu lihai mengikuti irama lagunya. Hingga terhenti begitu saja saat seseorang masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"Hyung."

.

.

 **Tet.. tet.. tet..**

Bel istirahat berbunyi membuat semua siswa bersorak dan menghambur keluar dari kelasnya masing-masing, begitupun dengan Chanyeol dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Mereka langsung membawa langkah kakinya untuk menuju Cafetaria sekolah. Namun saat Chanyeol melewati kelas Baekhyun, ia sedikit mengintip kedalam kelas itu lewat jendela kaca. Tapi Chanyeol tidak mendapati sosok yang tengah dicarinya itu.

Kini Chanyeol sampai di Cafetaria sekolah, mata lebarnya langsung menelusur namun tetap saja sosok Baekhyun tidak didapatinya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jongin saat melihat Chanyeol berniat melangkah pergi dengan sekotak susu strawberry dan roti digenggaman tangannya.

"Biasa Jong, memberi makan hyungnya." sahut Luhan dengan tawa kecilnya. Chanyeol yang mendengar lontaran Luhan hanya memutar bolamatanya dan langsung melangkah pergi tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Tidak butuh waktu lama langkah kaki Chanyeol sampai didepan sebuah ruangan. Dan Chanyeol tahu betul ruangan apa itu. Tempat para murid untuk menyalurkan hobi dan bakatnya dalam seni. Chanyeol buka pintu itu dan ia langsung disuguhi dua laki-laki yang tengah asik tertawa bersama.

Chanyeol melangkah masuk.

"Ekhem." keduanya langsung menoleh seketika.

"Baiklah Baek nanti kita bisa melanjutkan obrolannya lagi, aku harus istirahat makan siang." Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyumannya, "Baiklah, hyung."

Setelah laki-laki itu pergi, Chanyeol membawa langkah kakinya menghampiri Baekhyun dan duduk dihadapannya. Chanyeol menyodorkan susu dan roti yang dibawanya untuk Baekhyun. Jari lentik itu mengambilnya dan tidak lupa untuk mengucapkan terimakasih. "Kenapa kau selalu repot mengurusiku, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tidak menyahutnya, ia hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Baekhyun yang melihat respon Chanyeol hanya berdecak kesal, "Asal kau tahu, Caplang. Aku sudah besar sekarang dan tidak perlu diurusi olehmu seperti aku bocah umur lima tahun."

"Jangan banyak protes lebih baik kau makan, bagiku kau tetap Baekhyun kecil." lontar Chanyeol dengan kekehannya, sontak Baekhyun yang mendengar lontaran Chanyeol lagi-lagi berdecak kesal. Baekhyun menyodorkan roti kemulut Chanyeol dan laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu jelas tidak menolaknya. Sesekali Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berbincang dan terdengar tawa kecil dari keduanya. Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang mengintip dari celah pintu dengan senyumannya.

"Kau sangat manis saat tertawa seperti itu, Baek."

.

.

Baekhyun tengah duduk diatas ranjang dengan earphone yang terpasang dikedua telinganya. Sedangkan sebuah komik berada dalam genggaman tangannya. Chanyeol yang berdiri diambang pintu beberapa detik yang lalu hanya memandangi sosok Baekhyun dengan pikirannya yang berkecamuk tentang ucapan sederhana Luhan pagi ini.

' _Tidak mungkin bukan?_ ' batin Chanyeol.

"Jangan memandangiku caplang atau kau nanti bisa jatuh kedalam pesona seorang Byun Baekhyun seperti Kasper hyung." celetuk Baekhyun, namun nyatanya lontaran Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol langsung melangkah menghampiri Baekhyun. Kedua tangan besarnya merengkuh bahu Baekhyun dan menatap sosok cantik dihadapannya. "Jangan bilang jika laki-laki itu menyukaimu!"

Baekhyun melepaskan rengkuhan tangan Chanyeol dengan paksa, "Aish bukankah itu wajar jika laki-laki tampan menyukai ku?"

Chanyeol langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang, ia menatap langit-langit kamar Baekhyun dengan ingatan yang lagi-lagi kembali teringat dengan ucapan sederhana Luhan. Sebelah tangannya menyentuh dada bagian kiri dan Chanyeol bisa merasakan sedikit sesak disana.

Ya, hanya sedikit.

"Baek ini tidak mungkin bukan?" ucap Chanyeol dan menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang bingung dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, "Apa?"

Namun akhirnya Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap langit-langit kamar, sedangkan Baekhyun yang melihat tingkah aneh Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh dan kembali fokus membaca komiknya.

\--e)(o--

Hingga tengah malam tiba, Chanyeol yang kini dikamarnya masih setia terjaga. Ia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya sama sekali malam ini. Chanyeol bangkit dan melangkah kearah jendela kaca dan membuka tirainya, hingga langit malam yang gelap namun ribuan bintang dan cahaya bulan menyinari alam membuatnya begitu indah untuk dipandang. Chanyeol menarik sudut bibirnya, ia tersenyum memandanginya.

 **CEKLEK...**

Knop pintu terputar sangat pelan agar tidak membangunkan penghuni kamarnya. Chanyeol menarik selimut hangat hingga kebatas dada Baekhyun dan mengelus helaian rambut hitamnya begitu lembut.

"Baek, tidak mungkin bukan jik-" ucapannya bahkan belum selesai, namun suara pelan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menarik tangannya dari kepala sosok mungil yang terusik tidurnya. "Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

Chanyeol terkekeh bingung, "Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur, Baek."

"Bukankah kau tidur dikamarmu?" lanjut Baekhyun dengan setengah mengantuk. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dengan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Baekhyun menepuk tempat kosong disampingnya, "Tidurlah atau kau besok bisa terlambat sekolah."

"Besok hari minggu, Baek."

Baekhyun sontak langsung membuka matanya dan terduduk begitu saja. Chanyeol lagi-lagi hanya menatap bingung, sudut bibir tipisnya langsung terangkat dan menatap Chanyeol. "Berarti itu tandanya besok aku dan Kasper hyung akan menghabiskan hari minggu."

Chanyeol yang mendengar lontaran Baekhyun hanya berdecak tak suka. "Kau besok harus menemaniku ke time zone."

"Yak."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak.


End file.
